I'm not sure about us yet2
by Haraku Hearts
Summary: Kagome has a nobody who's stronger and better then her no one knew about her other than sora,riku and kairi but kairi's dead or so they thought Axel is looking for her and riku wants to take her what's happening?


it's nice to meet you Kagome! You too are you in a hurry Kagome? Um kinda not really but i do have to get going nice meeting you Ino you too kagome dissapeared into the Ino hm?Have you seen kagome oh Naruto yes i have we just met!Well where is she? Um she said she wasn't in a hurry but had to get going and headed North. Thanks bye Ino. Bye Naruto!Naruto thought back as he was jumping from roof to roof! Get Out!I'm sorry for yelling at he said inside his the other hand kagome was at home getting ready for her date!Hm what should i wear tonight?Oh how about this it's was a black silky dress and she put a black bow in her hair perfect she thought to there was a knock on the is it? It's Sasuke! just a minute she said with grabbed her purse and her emergency things for her purse then they left. So where are we going? To the dungeon floor hole restaurant and i got us a seat next two a hole. Cool thats very new to me though so it's so exciting i can't wait! soon as Naruto landed on their house he spotted kagome and sasuke arm in arm.

And thats when he decided to start spying on the two. Then they entered a restaraunt and so did Naruto he decided to sit in a seat right behind them with a newspaper in his face and a hat to cover up his hair. Sasuke why did you wanna become a shinobi? Well when i was fifteen after a month i had these weird skills and i met haruka-sensei who told me how to be a shinobi and i transferred to shinobi jutsu school. What about you well i wasn't a good miko at first but i had the ability to sense this jewel i have around my neck see. I fought by the said of a youkai a munk and a woman with a small/huge fire cat. Naruto was listening to everything they said. Then suddenly the lights went out then kagome grabbed a flashlight out of her purse and shined the flashlight in sasuke's face and asked are you alright? yeah i'm good he stood up and walked two steps she fell in the hole Kagome Sasuke and Naruto said together Naruto what are you doing here? I needed to come here to uh check out this new restaraunt. Sasuke spotted the newspaper in Naruto's hand. When did you start reading newspaper? He asked with curiosity. Uh today i just saw it and got interested a heh heh heeeeh. Well anyway i'm going to get help you stay here and secure her Naruto. And when did you think I'd ever take orders from you?Do you want her saved or not? I do. Well then listen to me for once fine he said with sasuke didn't know he left too fast. Instead Naruto jumped in the hole! Kagome he called out Kagome he called again a faint response came saying some one help me...KAGOME he yelled she was lying on the ground and Blood dripping from her chest and hands she was holding her wound with her hand. He picked up her flash light and then heard a noise it was a youkai a strong one if I'm nothing against it your not strong enough to even leave more then a blood circle! Leave me and run away so i can Di...e..alo..ne... No Kagome I'm not leaving until i get you out of here. He fought then and slowed them down by taking out the giant insects legs it fell to the ground it re generated it's legs slowly enough for them to escape to finish the bug off Naruto did a special move that could explode the bug from the inside and it he jumped out the lights were on and everyone was worried and scared. Naruto had no time to talk and calm everyone he needed to get Kagome to the hospital and _FAST_ He was finally there he didn't want to bring Sasuke because it was his fault!He finally got there with kagome on his back He ran through the lines went past the desk for check ups and emergency and went straight into a room grabbed a nurse and a doctor explained everything and they got right to work he was waiting outside the room. And then he suddenly saw Kakashi and asked kakashi what are you doing here?I should be asking you the same thing but Naruto only put his head down in shame with a sad face. Naruto what happened i don't want to talk about it...It's to much. Naruto tell me i can help someone i know got hurt and wanted me to leave her so she could die! I bet she was thinking She'd regret it if i it's alright because it means that she cares about you and couldn't take it if you died thats all. If you mean as much to her as i think than a new relationship can become of you two you me and kagome know it! Wait how did you know about kagome her Cousin lee Talks about her you mean Bushy Brows is her cousin they're related?

Oh it's alright she's from her mothers side of the family and he's from her dad's side. Oh at least she knows someone here who's related to :She's having trouble with heart rate Naruto i think you should come in here he walked in and saw the heart signals. Kakashi walked in they were traumatized a little scared of the death that may :We must get more supplies for the patient well be right back. Nurse:Yes please stay calm and remain here in this had to leave and Naruto watched her heart rate get slower and lower in fear. He knew there was something he could do but he didn't know she said something in her sleep Naruto don't die you must live on because i won't live with out you! So he put his hand over hers and held it and whispered something similar to what she had said. Please live kagome please live i need you here with everyone including me her heart rate came back up and she awoke Naruto is that you? He replied back yes it is I'm still alive and greatfully so are you. Naruto can i ask you a question sure! i told you to run so why didn't you. Because that wouldn't be right and you don't deserve to die your a nice person on the inside if you died i wouldn't be looking forward to my future because if i still know you by then i will have the most happy life. Who knows i could have even better things to look forward to if i still know you in the future your like a good luck charm!

**Haraku:Well that was the end of that garbageness of a chapter please review and sorry i lost my first two chapters heh heh sorry well bye oh and you know These things (") There not in my story so replace words and stuff if you like while you read cause i don't put them can put said and all that anyway have a terrible day!  
**


End file.
